Blaine, BabyJust No
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Kurt wants to teach Blaine how to dress and it turns into sexytimes. Rated M.


_**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters aren't mine, boy, if they were, they'd be doing SO many different things than they are now. Namely, they wouldn't be doing the things they're making my Finners do. Ugh, so ready for THAT to be over. So this is a fic in which Kurt helps Blaine dress, 'cause those bowties, UGH. Not my thing. I totally think Blaine would know how to dress. So, here we are. This is rated M for sexytimes, HA. This takes place after 3x5 but before 3x6.**_

Blaine, Baby...Just No

By Julia

He had done it again. He wore one of those creepy bowties. Kurt Hummel was totally unaware of how his fabulous and adorable boyfriend did not know how to dress, but this _had_ to be remedied. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine's chair and leaned to whisper in his ear. "So, Blaine Warbler, we really need to get you in some cuter clothes." He hoped Blaine wasn't offended, but Kurt Hummel was nothing if not bold.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He had never dreamed that Kurt would hate his clothing. He looked back at his boyfriend, hoping there wasn't a hurt look on his face. He ran a hand down Kurt's arm until he was holding his hand. "Really? You don't like the way I dress?" Blaine asked, his tone quiet, glee was getting ready to start.

A shrug, Kurt didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, it wasn't _all_ bad. "Well, it's not that, sweetheart, I'm just not sure I like the bowties. I'll come over tonight, and help you pick something out." Kurt said, giving his hand a squeeze. That was all that could be said, besides Blaine's shocked nod, as Mr. Schuester walked in to start glee.

That evening, Kurt drove over to Blaine's having told his father where he was going. He'd had to promise to behave, and he'd slipped lube and condoms in his bag just in case. He liked to be a boy scout, and come prepared. Blaine's parents weren't home, and his boyfriend himself let him in. Kurt gave him a kiss and Blaine closed the door behind him. "Hi, baby." He said, grinning. He set his bag down on the chair by the door.

Blaine wondered if this was just an excuse so they could have sex, it had occured to him on the way home from school. He laced his fingers with Kurt's as he led him to his bedroom. His parents would flip if they knew Kurt would be in his room, but he couldn't help it. The possibility of sex was _totally _fueling him right now. He almost licked his lips and had to force himself to stop. "So, babe, I don't know what you expect to find in my closet." He ventured, as they reached his room.

The closet was open in two seconds, and Kurt was buried in it, and it was _not_ a walkin. "Blaine, really, sweetheart, you _really_ need to go shopping, too." Kurt said, as he pulled out a pair of black slacks and handed them to his boyfriend. "Put those on the bed, as soon as I find something to go with those, we'll know if we've got an outfit."

Blaine was watching his boyfriend's ass swaying back and forth in front of him, and he almost missed Kurt handing him the pants. He put them down on the bed and folded his arms, standing in a relaxed way as he watched Kurt. "So, babe, what made you decide to teach me how to dress?" He asked, hoping the answer would be sexy. He could not stop thinking about how it had felt to be inside Kurt. It had hurt at first, but then it had been completely amazing. "You don't think I look cute?" He asked, pouting a little.

"Oh baby, of course you are, you're adorable, but I can't take any more of those bowties." Kurt replied, completely missing what Blaine was trying to get at. He was too busy thinking about clothes. He never imagined they'd have sex again or even be talking about it since the last time hadn't been that long ago.

Blaine let out a tiny groan. He completely was thinking about whether Kurt had worn underwear or not that day. "Babe, do we have to do this _right_ now?" He asked, trying to inject a flirting tone in his voice. Kurt was the sexiest thing on the planet. He could feel himself wanting to drool.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked, a little absentmindedly. He was starting to get what Blaine was getting at, though, he could feel himself getting hard a little. He kept himself towards the closet, though, not sure he wanted to give himself away just yet.

The former Warbler decided he was going to have to take this to the mattresses, so to speak. He went to Kurt, curling his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Cause I was thinking of something a little more sexified." He said, and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck.

Oh. _Oh. _Kurt was definitely turned on now. He was 17, it didn't take much. He squeaked, "Mm, baby, I am glad you want to." He remembered the condoms and the lube in his bag. "Mm, I _did_ remember to bring protection." He said. He turned them around so he was facing Blaine. "I love you so much."

Wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt, Blaine gave him a deeper, wetter kiss. "I love you so much, too, baby." He said. He found his hands roaming down to grab Kurt's ass, slipping inside Kurt's jeans. He was the thing that turned Blaine on the most. "You turn me on so much, sweetie." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck again.

It made Kurt feel tingly all over when Blaine kissed him like that. He could feel his toes curling inside his shoes. "You turn me on so much, too, baby." He couldn't catch his breath, and he could hardly believe he was this happy. He slipped his hands up the back of Blaine's shirt, touching his back. He loved touching Blaine, whatever part he could reach. Then he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head, admiring his boyfriend's pecs. "Your chest is so amazing." He breathed out.

The fact that Blaine's parents could get home at any time was definitely an added bonus. He pulled Kurt's shirt off, and let out a strangled gasp. Kurt shirtless never failed to amaze him. He ran his hands up his boyfriend's back and pressed his lips to Kurt's. He pulled Kurt over to the bed. He pushed Kurt on the bed and straddled him. He laid Kurt back and pressed his mouth to Kurt's nipple, sucking hard. His boyfriend gave a cry as Blaine's tongue flicked his nipple. It felt so good. Blaine ran his hands all in Kurt's hair as he switched to the other nipple.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, totally messing it up. "Mmmm, baby." He groaned, and then Blaine headed down to unhook Kurt's pants. He unzippered them and they worked to get them off his hips. He ached to have Blaine's mouth on him, but he was content to let his boyfriend set the pace. He knew something had to happen, though, he was crazy turned on.

The sight of Kurt naked never failed to get Blaine going. He'd already been hard, and now it was like he was getting harder. "Oh, babe." He breathed out, as he lowered his mouth to Kurt's member. He had done this the first time, of course. He didn't know if he was any good at it, but he did so enjoy doing it. He thought the best approach was to act as if he was sucking a sucker.

His back arched so hard he thought he was going to break the bed. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. He felt a long groan emit from him, and he didn't think he could feel any better. Kurt tried to hold in the orgasm, he wanted to let it go inside Blaine. "Ugh." If Blaine didn't stop, he would. "I don't want you to stop baby but if you don't I will explode."

Blaine did not want to take his mouth away, but he did as Kurt asked. He pulled away and pulled off his pants and underwear and grabbed a condom and some lube. He had his own, too. He handed them to Kurt too, as he put the condom on. Kurt lubed up and put the condom on, (of course not in that order) and got behind Blaine. He braced himself, putting his hands on Blaine's waist. He slipped carefully into his boyfriend, Blaine gasping at first. Then he gave a groan as Kurt began to thrust. Blaine tried to match the speed of his hand with Kurt's thrusting, so they would finish together.

There was a lot of grunting, and it was very sweaty. Blaine threw back his head, leaning it against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was breathing hard, as their hips rocked together. Kurt groaned Blaine's name out loud with as many syllables as he could. His thrusting sped up and Blaine's hand did too.

The orgasms came at the same time and they were Earth shattering. Blaine felt so good with Kurt inside him he thought he was going to die. "Oh my God, Kurt." He sighed, as Kurt sighed too and laid his head on his lover's back. He pressed kisses all along Blaine's back. "Oh, I love you so much, Blaine. More than anything in this world."

Blaine and Kurt moved together as Kurt slid out. He disposed of the used condoms, reluctantly getting up, and going back to lie down with his boyfriend. He loved lying naked with him. It just felt like this was his future, and it felt so amazing. "I love you, too, baby, more than I can say." He didn't have the words for how he felt about Kurt. 'I love you' didn't seem like enough, but it was what he had to go with.

Their legs were entwined together, and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, just content to lie there. He wondered how long they had until Blaine's parents came back. This was super nice. "So that was much better than what I had in mind." He said, chuckling.

Blaine was running his hands through Kurt's hair. He knew that Kurt hated having his hair messed up, but Blaine couldn't help it. He loved playing with his hair. "Kurt, I am really happy. I just want you to know that."

All thoughts of teaching his boyfriend how to dress were gone from Kurt's mind as he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "I want you to know that I'm so happy too, and I don't want to be anywhere else but right here with you." Their eyes met, and it was like the world was spinning just for them. It was the most amazing feeling and neither one of them wanted to give it up.

_**Author's note: SO! That was my first official Klaine sex for a fic. I play Blaine in Life After WHMS, over on insanejournal, and playing him gave me the courage to get Klaine under the sheets. Hope ya'll liked it. I'm so nervous about it. I love my Klaine, OMG Chris and Darren are so great!**_


End file.
